


Liberator

by ultimolu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infected Characters, Infected Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimolu/pseuds/ultimolu
Summary: [AU, 2030 A.D] She is the new leader of a resistance faction against a corrupt regime. He is a former commander being hunted for treason. When their paths cross, they will sow the seeds for a new future.





	1. Beginning of the End

****

****

_Five years ago, a war raged between humans and beings known as immortals. They were genetically enhanced beings, with the lust for blood._

_No one knew where they came from._

_Rumors circulated around them being an alien race that came to earth to conquer. Others believed that the world government was behind their appearance._

_The truth was never revealed._

_Armies sent against them were destroyed. Blood spilled from each human that was killed. Women and children were never spared._

_Driven underground, we were forced to watch, as our way of life disintegrated into chaos and destruction. Immortals seized the world government, creating a militaristic regime. Captured humans were assimilated against their will or killed when assimilation failed. Continents around the world was represented by five commanders that were responsible for eradicating all human resistance._

_In turn, they reported to the supreme leader of their race._

_The world became a pit of despair. Resources were scarce underground, and required a dangerous trip above ground. Few were lucky to make it back down in one piece. Others weren't so fortunate. To be captured by a commander or an immortal soldier meant death or assimilation._

_Stories were told throughout the camps, as well as legends of one who will lead a true uprising against the immortals. The commanders were feared, but the supreme leader filled resistance factions with terror._

_Time will tell if humans will finally be free._

_It doesn't matter where the immortals originated from._

_They are ruthless creatures, incapable of emotions, let alone mercy._

_This gives us all the more reason to continue fighting._

_I won't give up and neither should anyone else._


	2. Stranger

 

* * *

  **Location** : Resistance Camp, Washington D.C

* * *

 

 

_"What the hell were any of you thinking? He's a goddamn Immortal!"_

_"But he killed those soldiers. Immortals don't kill their own—"_

_"They're fucking killers! I wouldn't be surprised if they killed their own! He shouldn't be down here! I'm not answering to the boss lady for this mess!"_

_"How did you get him down here?"_

_"…He blacked out on us or somethin'. He looks like shit—"_

_"Took like six men to drag him."_

_"He can't do anything to us—"_

_"He could be a fucking decoy—"_

_"I'm tellin' you, he took out those soldiers. He helped us—"_

_"Did you suddenly forget these Immortals are the reason why we're down here, living like fucking savages? We don't trust any of them…"_

He heard voices, but they were hushed, as if they were trying not to disturb him.

He resisted the urge to chuckle at their secrecy.

The voices were male, that much he knew.

They were also part of a resistance faction.

They were distrustful, but he knew that as well. Humans feared Immortals, as their presence was a reminder of their new future. Nothing satisfied him more than to see a human frozen in terror as they scurried away from him.

But they never got very far.

It was fascinating, watching their faces contorted in various ways. It was even fascinating watching them die, knowing that their lives were meaningless if they were unworthy of assimilation.

That was until he encountered a woman and her child.

That was when everything changed.

He no longer felt the pleasures of human fear.

He questioned why he felt different.

Why did their lives matter more than the humans he eliminated during his role of commander?

Nothing made sense to him, and because of his conflicted thoughts, he was branded a traitor.

_Immortals_ were superior.

Emotions was a sign of weakness.

He became a fugitive, with very little options or escape. He was hungry, malnourished, and yet, he was still alive.

**_'You can kill all of them now…'_ ** A voice taunted. _ **'End your**_ ** _suffering. Humans are nothing more than useless cattle—'_**

_'No…'_ He growled, cutting the voice off.

_**'You've killed before. What stops you now?'** _

_'…Don't…want to kill…'_

"I think…he's awake…" A voice whispered in a panic. "What the fuck do we do?"

"Are those restraints strong enough?" Another one demanded.

"If he breaks from those, we're as good as dead!"

"Which is why he shouldn't be fucking down here!"

"We didn't have a choice—"

"You had a fucking choice! You should have left him there!"

"It just didn't feel right, okay? He saved us!"

The voices did little to quell the pain oscillating his vision. His eyes were able to adjust to the lights above but it didn't make the pain disappear.

_The lights…_

He was strapped to a metal table.

Chains encircled his wrists, waist, ankles, and legs. He noticed that he was in an underground lab, filled with medical supplies and vials. Five men stood inches from the table, quaking from the realization that he was awake.

"Shit…his eyes…"

"Never…saw…an _Immortal_ …up close…"

"The light…" His voice was nothing more than a cold hiss. "…turn it off…"

"You're fucking crazy if you think we're turning anything off _Immortal_!" One of the men shouted.

"Marcus, he's going to fucking kill us all! Turn off the light—"

"I'm not touching the goddamn light—"

An enraged scream tore from his lips. The chains threatened to shatter from their reinforcements.

_**'Kill…'** _

"Turn off the fucking light Marcus!"

"What the hell is going on?" He heard a woman's voice.

"They brought a fucking _Immortal_ down here Claire. Said something about him helping them—"

_Claire…_

He had heard the name before.

But where…?

"Why would you bring an Immortal to the camp? Are you trying to get everyone killed—"

"He…helped us Claire. And…he was in no shape to move, let alone take us out if he wanted to—"

"Get the hell out of the way. Now."

He heard footsteps.

_**'Worthless humans…'** _

The chains shattered.

Pale fingers wrapped around the woman's throat before she had a chance to react. He rose from the table, watching her squirm and pry at his fingers.

The familiar scent of fear perfumed the air, and with it, came a sadistic leer.

"Claire…" The weakness inside of him was no longer in control. "…where have I heard that name before?"


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning ahead of time—Leon is OOC specifically for this story because he's not human. He has a sadistic/I don't know what I am thing going on and will be alternating between both roles. Claire seems weak in the beginning, but she does get stronger as the story progresses. 
> 
> I have more chapters posted for this story on fanfiction.net so please review/provide feedback!

* * *

" _Poor little human. Did you lose your way?"_

_She froze._

_She was on the top floor when she heard the deep, baritone voice. She knew of the imminent danger if they stayed above the surface longer than needed. Chris trained her well, as they discovered ways to avoid detection. So far, they were successful each night, bringing much needed supplies to the resistance camp._

_Until now._

_This time, soldiers were accompanied by a figure among their unit. She heard of the commanders that occupied the five regions of the world. But something told her that this was more than a commander._

_They were being watched._

_It was her idea to search the abandoned house. Cobwebs, debris, and shattered glass crunched under their feet. She told Chris to wait downstairs while she searched upstairs for anything of value. They carried handguns for protection, but weapons had proven to be useless against the Immortals._

_If anything, it only bought them time._

_He warned her about the deadline, but she didn't listen. When traveling above ground, they set 'curfews' as a way to remind themselves of the dangers of encountering an Immortal unit with a commander._

" _Claire, we have to go. We got what we came for—"_

" _We search the house, then leave…"_

" _Claire—"_

" _There could be more supplies. We need everything we can get."_

_They were running low on rations and medical equipment. They needed everything possible to not only survive, but to formulate a plan to deal with the Immortals._

_It was only so much bloodshed they could endure before humanity was destroyed._

_Chris was the leader of the camp, but she was his second in command. While he made decisions based on instinct, she had been the one to give her input._

_She didn't find anything of value, except a diary._

_She never had the chance to search the pages before his strangled gasps pierced the air._

_The grip on the handgun quivered._

_She grew pale, unable to move as she peeked over the banister._

_He dangled inches from the wooden floor, a gloved hand snaked around his throat, while the other was clasped behind the figure's back. She recognized the Immortal soldiers, clad in black military garb and helmets with infrared sensors. There were eight in total, with automatic rifles in tow. They 'learned' to hunt with mortal weapons, cutting down anyone that was easy prey. The figure, however was taller, clad in a sweeping black leather overcoat with overlapping buttons. Slick pale blond hair emphasized sharp, intricate features, reminiscent of a chiseled statue._

_His eyes were hidden behind tinted glasses._

_She never saw an Immortal's eyes._

_She heard it was based on a hierarchical status._

_It didn't matter either way._

_They were all monsters._

"… _Fuck…off…" She heard Chris rasp, struggling to breath._

_"You humans and your foul language. I smell your fear and the scent of your dear companion." The figure cocked his head. "...Perhaps she should get a head start now, lest she becomes my slave..."_

" _You…stay…the hell away from her—"_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks._

_A choked sob threatened to overwhelm her._

**_Stupid._ **

**_She was fucking stupid to come here and drag him along._ **

_He was about to be killed by an Immortal and there was nothing she could do to save him._

_The figure sneered. "_ _You are in no position to give orders human. Once I find your resistance camp, it will fall, just like the others before it. Your pitiful race will either accept assimilation or perish…"_

_She watched as Chris spat in the figure's face, a mixture of spittle and blood._

" _I would... rather...die than be a slave."_

_The figure's sneer broadened. "Then your companion can watch as I put an end to it."_

_Nothing could erase the bloodshed she witnessed._

_Within minutes, his heart was ripped from his chest. Blood decorated the walls; his body tossed aside. She watched as the heart fell, crushed under the heel of the figure's boot._

_His fingers dripped with her brother's blood._

_She never forgot the figure, as he licked it from his gloved hand._

_She backed away from the staircase._

_A creak resonated from a loose floor bed._

_The figure slowly looked up from his task, his gaze focused on the staircase._

_Panic settled in._

_She had to get out, now._

_Orders were soon given; to search upstairs. She fled, rushing for one of the bedrooms. Her only option was to barricade the door and escape by roof._

_Chris was dead._

_Only because she made a mistake._

**_A stupid, fucking mistake._ **

_Chair, dresser…she placed her faith that it would hold. Bile rose from her throat with each push. It wasn't enough to keep them out, but she didn't have a choice._

_She barely escaped with her life that night._

* * *

[ **Location** : Resistance Camp, Washington D.C]

* * *

[ **Present** ]

* * *

She never told anyone the truth.

All they knew was that Chris was killed by an  _Immortal_  and she was fortunate to return in one piece. She never told them that she was the reason why Chris died that night.

It was a burden that stayed with her since she became their new leader.

She never allowed them to see her cry.

She never allowed them to see the trepidation she hid behind a façade of leadership.

It took everything in her to convince herself that they would survive and someday overthrow the  _Immortals_.

Until now.

Her fear returned.

She cursed herself for being reckless.

The chains weren't enough to hold him.  _Immortals_  were powerful and in many ways, agile. They studied their ways of self defense and weapons and adapted to their culture.

Or what was left of their culture.

Gritting her teeth, she kicked and pried at the  _Immortal_  that held her at his full height.

She was losing air.

_Fast._

"Shit, we have to do something…he's choking the fuck out of her!" She heard Marcus shout.

"Something like what? We can't do anything if he's using her as a shield!" She heard Ethan soon after.

_**Useless.** _

_**She was fucking useless.** _

Rebecca assured her that she was doing her best, but it wasn't good enough.

It wasn't going to bring hope that people wanted.

Reptilian eyes narrowed.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

They were crimson, with black narrowed slits. He was clad in a black leather overcoat, similar to what the one who killed her brother wore.

Dark brown hair hung over the left side of his face.

"A leader of a resistance camp…inexperienced and weak…" The  _Immortal_  stroked her neck with a calloused hand. "…I told your human rebels to turn off the light but they decided to show their fear instead. I should kill all of you now…"

"You can't …take all of us on..." She hissed. "We won't allow you to...kill..anyone here...!"

The  _Immortal_  only lowered his head to her neck. She felt his tongue against her skin, leaving a wet trail. "And what will you humans do…?" A bemused chuckle rumbled against her throat. "…you're afraid. You hide in your underground shelters, hoping for us not to find you...and yet we do..."

"Let her go you freak!" Again, she heard Marcus.

He caught the attention of the  _Immortal_ , causing a temporary distraction.

It was all the time she needed.

She was close to an examination tray, giving her the chance to grasp anything she could get her hands on.

Her vision oscillated, as blood rushed to her head.

Gritting her teeth, she plunged the sharp object in the  _Immortal's_  eye.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1) Umbrella Consortium: There are some Resident Evil -related elements in this story. The Consortium is the reason why the Immortals exist.   
> (2) Alex is much different in this story. Her characterization isn't the same as Resident Evil: Revelations

* * *

[ **Location** : Manchester Castle, England]

* * *

She was thrown to the floor producing a cry that fell on deaf ears.

The gesture was nothing more than a painful reminder of the savagery the beings surrounding her posed.

She was the reason why they existed.

She was a fool to follow the world government.

She was a fool to allow the experiments to continue.

Because of her, humanity was at their mercy.

The world government wanted super soldiers to fight their wars. There would be no need for police to bring drug lords to justice, or the underworld in general. Their views was of a peaceful oasis, where citizens lived in prosperity.

She knew better.

She tried to warn them about playing god, but her concerns were ignored. The minute the  _Umbrella_   _Consortium_ **(1)** took over her lab was the minute she became part of humanity's genocide.

She never stopped blaming herself for the innocents killed that day.

They only kept alive because of her scientific knowledge.

Other than that, she was nothing more than a bothersome human facing extermination. She was forced to continue her experiments to sustain their existence. She experimented on countless humans they captured from resistance factions around the world.

Some withstood the mutations.

Others perished.

Because of her research, they grew stronger.

The entire world was under their control.

"Leave us."

The voice filled her with dread, coming from the darkest part of the hall; steps leading to a dark throne. It wasn't the first time she was here. She was taken from her _'lab'_  daily to give reports of her progress to the figure before her. He was the _'first'_  created, the one who caused the destruction of the world government. She never forgot the screams echoing around her as he broke free from the containment tube he was held in.

She never forgot the gold, reptilian eyes filled with satisfaction as blood splattered against the walls of her facility.

Death was on her hands.

The guards escorting her bowed and withdrew, leaving her behind. Within seconds, she heard the large twin doors of the hall close.

Alex trembled. **(2)**

The hall was expansive, belonging to a medieval structure in London, England. Long, crimson curtains occupied eight windows, four on the left, four on the right. It was comprised of darkened mahogany wood, with overhanging chandeliers. It was considered the main  _'headquarters'_  of the totalitarian regime, protected by an army that was just as dangerous as the ones occupying the five continents. She knew little of the commanders that occupied them, all except one.

He was the one who rebelled.

The one who dared to have emotions for the humans.

Even now, she didn't know where he was.

She only knew that he was being hunted.

"You have a tendency to forget where you stand…" The voice froze her in place. "…but I will make sure you remember."

It didn't matter how long it was since the beings took over.

His presence never ceased to terrify her.

"…I don't know…what you're talking about..." Her response was nothing more than a stammering whisper.

She was on her knees, refusing to stare into the abyss before her.

_It was her fault._

**_Her fault._ **

"You continue to play games you will never win." She never saw when the figure moved. It was too late to back away. Within seconds, pain settled in as she was dragged to her feet by her hair. Her strangled cry reverberated through the hall, ignored just as before.

She felt the hard muscles of his chest, as he leaned close to her ear. "...Did you believe I will never find out about the times he spent in your lab? You are part of the reason why he rebelled. And you will be the one to aid in bringing him back. Otherwise…"

The voice reduced to a cold hiss.

"…I will tear you apart, limb from limb."

* * *

[ **Location** : Resistance Camp, Washington D.C]

* * *

His scream of pain shook the foundation of the camp.

The female human dared to attack him.

He was careless.

He should have been faster to stop her.

His grip loosened, allowing her to escape. Blood poured from the socket as he ripped the scalpel away. The humans acted quickly, rushing out of the room. Enraged, he barreled towards the closing metal door.

It slammed shut, preventing him from escaping; an automatic mechanism. He could see the woman outside with her men, gripping her throat and sputtering until blood spewed from her lips.

He pressed his full weight against the heavy metal, causing a dent. The humans outside jumped, their eyes still filled with the consternation he enjoyed.

Or…used to enjoy.

He was about to slam into the door once more, but a swift, abrupt thought stopped him.

He stumbled backwards, colliding into the medical table.

_Did…he want to kill them?_

Confusion lingered suddenly.

' _ **Why do you hesitate?'**_ The monster inside of him demanded. _ **'The door shouldn't stop you from killing all of them…'**_

It was right.

The door shouldn't stop him from satisfying his thirst.

But he didn't continue.

How long did he expect to hold out before he gave in?

The humans were there and yet…he never killed them. The human in his grip would have been suitable to kill, yet he didn't kill her. He imagined plunging into her neck, watching as her fear mutated into screams of pain. He imagined her corpse dropping to the ground as he turned on the others.

It was only an illusion.

At this point, torment consumed him.

He should have killed her.

She was an enemy.

It wasn't the first time he ended a human resistance.

There was a time where he was the commander of the North American territory, cutting humans down until the ones still alive feared going to the surface. Because of him, the regime flourished, either creating a new breed of their kind or eradicating unworthy pests.

But now, he was nothing more than an  _Inhuman_ , unable to make decisions anymore.

How long will he ignore the voices inside of his head?

He should have annihilated them.

The blood pouring from his wound was driving him mad.

He slid to the ground.

The _'creator_ ' was wrong.

His instability would be the end of him.


	5. Safeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1) L31: Leon  
> (2) A17: Ada  
> (3) W13: Wesker

 

* * *

"Why do you insist on keeping this human alive?"

It was a poor attempt to question him, but the woman irked her. She was known as ' _Alex',_  their creator, a miserable pile of flesh and bones. She assumed that the woman's usefulness was the reason why she was still alive, however it didn't change their disposition.

There was a pathetic human among their ranks.

Three mortal weeks had passed since the commander of the North American territory went rogue. To entrust his capture to this _'Alex'_  was foolish, even dangerous. She was more than responsible for his corruption and left him in a vulnerable state.  **L31**   **(1)**  was unstable, unable to discern human weakness from his true nature.

A commander on the side of a human insurrection was disturbing.

"She is the reason why  **L31**  rebelled and turned against us. She is nothing more than a useless human. Human emotions have no place in this new world—"

"Enough."

He stood behind her, tracing circles around her shoulders. She watched the armies from the window, as they brought a fresh capture of human rebels. It was the usual scene; their screams echoing along the walls of the fortress.

She never allowed herself to pity them, not the way  **L31**  had done.

He called her to his chambers to brief her on the current situation. She was to accompany their  _'creator'_  to retrieve  **L31**.

"You are to obey my commands, not question them,  **A17**.  **(2)**  I am aware of our dear  _'creator'_  and her treachery, however she has her uses. If she betrays me, it will end in pain. I will make sure of it. My concern is my commander. He needs to be reintroduced to our society as a reminder of his identity."

She was about to respond, but thought better of it. To question the supreme leader meant death. Very few questioned  **W13's**   **(3)**  decisions and lived. She was the only one that was able to get away with it, but even she knew not to press her boundaries.

Instead, she changed the subject at hand.

"The rebellions have become an eyesore as of late. Efforts to eradicate them has been successful, yet tedious. This  _'Claire'_  and her faction are still alive and even now, they threaten your rule."

"Claire…" His deliberate laugh caused a smirk to form on her lips. "…a pity she escaped that night. Even now, the guilt of her brother's death tortures her. The humans will fall entirely in due time, including her rebellion."

"What if  **L31**  is found among the humans?"

"His instability will prove to be troublesome for their cause, don't you think?"

She didn't question him again.

* * *

...

* * *

"If he gets out, we're fucked!"

"I didn't think—"

"Right, you didn't think! We don't have anything to hold off an  _Immortal_! He nearly killed Claire!"

"It's too silent behind that door."

"Yeah? Well I don't want to fucking wait until he gets through! We need to start evacuating the camp now!"

She couldn't stop looking at the door.

Marcus was right.

The entire camp could be in danger if their  _Immortal_  captive escaped. She witnessed families slaughtered while she fought alongside Chris to gather survivors.

This  _Immortal_  was no exception.

_And yet…_

"There's…something not right about him…" She found her voice again, interrupting the shouting around her. "… _Immortals_  don't hesitate. He could have killed us quickly and turn on the others. He had his fingers around my throat…but—"

"Claire, what the hell are you saying?" Marcus demanded. "We either evacuate the camp or wait until this monster breaks out and tears everyone apart! But I won't stand by and let that happen...not after what happened to my fucking wife...!"

She didn't need to ask him about the woman he mentioned. Marcus Fairway was a former officer in the Navy, a family man with two daughters and a wife named Becky. He was forced to leave her behind as she was devoured by lesser  _Immortals_  that were set loose in Washington. They were just as dangerous as the  _Immortal_  soldiers and commanders occupying regions around the world. He was only able to rescue his daughters, and in turn they were saved by Chris.

His daughters grew in the camp since the day humans became cattle and were in their late teens. Not long ago, she was teaching Regina how to fire a weapon, while Rebecca taught Sarah first aid.

Marcus was nearing fifty; his dark gray shoulder length hair pulled into a scrawny ponytail at the nape of his neck. His equally colored beard glistened with sweat as he glared at her. He was clad in forest green combat fatigues, just like the three occupants with him.

"…It was my fault…we shouldn't have brought him down here…" She heard Conrad mutter, his fingers wavering on the trigger of the assault rifle. "…but he killed those soldiers and saved us when we were surrounded for fuck's sake. If he was out for killing humans, he would have killed us before we brought him down here. I…I don't know what to think right now."

Conrad Winters was a police officer that barely escaped with his life when his department fell to the  _Immortals_. Most of them either died or were assimilated. The only known family he had was his sister but even now, he didn't know where she was. He was a man in his late thirties, bald, and muscular. He was a former bodybuilder, but didn't have much success, so he turned to law enforcement.

From the time she knew him, he was soft at heart, but harbored the same hatred all of them held for the  _Immortals_.

She was surprised that he suggested bringing him here.

"It's too late …" She found herself responding, looking at the door. "…Rebecca has been studying them for some time. If anything, we'll have to take a chance with her experiment—"

"Claire, we don't know if that shit works." Marcus cut her off. "I trust Rebecca an' she's a smart girl but—"

"If he breaks out, we have to try and defend the camp. Still..."

It was a risk she didn't want to take, but the  _Immortal's_  odd behavior was something she couldn't dismiss.

He was indecisive and unstable.

"...we need to find out more about this  _Immortal_."

 


	6. Conversation

[ **North American Territory** : Washington D.C]

* * *

[Resistance Camp]

* * *

"Foolish human…"

This Claire Redfield was brave enough to return.

He nearly commended her.

He could hear the other humans outside, paralyzed with the same terror they exhibited minutes ago. They didn't want her to go back inside and were afraid of him breaking out of their confinement. They spoke of their  _'secret'_  weapon to use against him.

What made them believe it would work?

Did they believe they could rehabilitate an  _Immortal_?

The  _'creator'_  tried, but failed.

He struggled to purge the corrupt emotions from his conscious, however it ceased to leave him.

It grew harder to function.

It was useless…futile.

He would kill all of them.

Claire Redfield was a foolish, inexperienced leader of a fruitless rebellion. He felt the blood pumping through her veins when he held her. He couldn't wait for that sensation again.

How did she know he wouldn't attack again?

**_Naïve little human._ **

The lights had dimmed, unable to keep the radiance it once had. He was able to retreat to the darkest corner of the room. With his good eye, he could see the woman standing by the door, holding the AK-47. It was what the humans used to defend themselves, only to perish from their contraptions. Her fingers trembled, as it rose in the direction where he sat, lying in wait.

He had the chance to observe her in detail. She was attractive, for a human. Long, red auburn hair was done in a tight ponytail. Her pale, soot based complexion was equivalent to an Immortal. Being underground changed human complexion, as they were no longer able to experience sunlight. The leader forced their  _'creator'_  to develop a system that blackened the skies, restricting sunlight.

She wore a crimson jacket, with a white sleeveless short and jeans with black combat boots.

Perhaps she could be turned for his amusement.

He knew she would be the one to return, despite the protests from her comrades. She said they needed information and forced them to wait outside in case something went wrong.

**_So naïve._ **

She underestimated his true nature.

"…your weapon won't work against me. What do you intend to gain by returning alone? Such a pathetic decision on your part."

"If you wanted to kill, you would have done it already." Her tone was firm, but her consternation lingered.

Her boldness was a simple mechanism to keep her true feelings in check.

She feared him.

"What the hell are you? Why are you different from the others…?"

"Am I your hostage to negotiate answers?" He chuckled. "I just enjoy toying with my prey before I eliminate them. It's simple, really. You should thank your comrades for bringing me here. I haven't fed in a while."

"You wouldn't have attacked your kind and rescue them—"

"I was bored. They served as my entertainment."

"I don't buy it. You would have taken my friends out first. I don't believe a single word—"

"It's amusing how you try to psychoanalyze me. You took such a risk coming back in here by yourself. However, it only prolongs the inevitable."

"How's that eye? It's still bleeding. Good, that's what I was hoping for—"

The human dared to act coy with him.

In mere seconds, he stood before her.

She tried to fire off the AK-47, but he was much faster, smacking the weapon out of her hands. It clattered to the floor, while he pinned her against the wall by her hair. The humans on the other side were panicking, shouting to get another human named Rebecca.

"No…don't…call her…!" The human managed to shout, while she squirmed within his grasp.

"Yes, call her." He mocked with a patronizing smirk. "I want to see what she has planned for me. What was it? A weapon to defeat me?"

"You wouldn't…like it…"

"I won't? Why wouldn't I enjoy myself with another ignorant human?"

"Humans aren't weak. They survived longer than you _Immortals_  predicted."

"Because all of you are nothing but pests in a world that no longer needs you. You seem so sure that I won't kill you and your little friends. Why?"

" _Immortals_  don't hesitate. Kill me and get it over with, if that's what you intend to do."

Long, sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. "So eager to die...I like that." His guttural hiss resonating in the room. "But then again, I can always make you my little puppet and watch as you turn against your allies. That would make things more fun than they are now..."

The human's heart pounded harder.

Her blood was driving him mad, along with the wound. Because of his hunger, the healing had slowed.

His eye was taking longer than usual to heal.

' _ **Kill her…'**_ The voice commanded.

His head lowered to her neck.

The image of the woman and child flashed before him suddenly.

" _Please…"_

The woman was crying, as she held the child close to her. The man who accompanied her had been the husband. He did everything possible to protect his little family, but it was a losing battle he could not win.

The woman and child haunted him.

' _Get out of my head…'_

' _ **Kill the human…'**_

" _Please…"_

' _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

Why was this human any different?

Why did she interfere with his fun?

Why did he keep remembering her...?

He shoved Claire Redfield aside and backed away, gripping his head. She slid across the floor, colliding with a metal cabinet.

' _ **Weak…'**_

' _Shut-up…'_

' _ **Allowing a memory to stop you from killing this human—'**_

' _SHUT-UP!'_

The voices were conflicting.

They were driving him insane.

He fell to the ground, clutching his head, until his vision oscillated.

He was losing consciousness.

He never saw the human stagger to her feet and towards him.

* * *

_If you found this message…I am either deceased or transformed into an Immortal. From since I joined the liberation forces, everything had changed. I was fighting against an evil our world has never faced before. I wanted to believe we were doing this for a cause. I…never suspected it would end this way. Humanity is at the mercy of these monsters and there is not a damn thing we can do. How long can we go on like this? We've been driven underground…the only thing we can do is survive. It was a war I didn't have intentions of losing._

_However, they grow stronger every day._

_While there are supplies…I fear they won't be enough._

_Our bullets are too weak to pierce their flesh. Immortal soldiers will be upon us soon; they are at the brink of eliminating our forces around the world._

_The leader of these monsters won't rest until all of humanity is eradicated or forced under his rule._

_We mustn't give up._

_The Americans must be contacted…we must unite. Protect my daughter Abbey…she must be the one to continue this fight. I have taught her everything I know. She is the last hope for the survival of our group…what is left of our government._

_Don't allow anything to happen to her…or the cause will be in vain._

* * *

[ **England Territory:** London]

* * *

[Resistance Camp]

* * *

He didn't know how many times the letter was read. The paper was deteriorating, weathered and crumbled from the edges.

He never lost it or left it behind.

It stayed with him, a reminder of the final mission he was tasked with. Alastair had been a friend, ever since he joined the liberation front. He was the rookie of the team, with some knowledge of weapons. Alastair was the first person he grew acquainted with. The man was like a father to him, a father he never had. There was never a time he was caught off guard, because Alastair made sure he wasn't.

Every memory reminded him of why he was still here and why he was still in the fight.

He swore on his life to protect Alastair's daughter, whatever it took.

Indigo watched, as the fire glimmered before him. He leaned against the wrangled remains of an express train that crashed through a nearby tunnel. It was lying on its side, as wires dangled from the cars that remained. Remains were burrowed underneath the surface; of men, women, and children. He couldn't bury them; not when the outside world was in chaos and they had little room to spread out.

The subway tunnels were their only source of shelter, for now.

Civilians gathered around the fire, however Indigo didn't notice. He was still fixated on the letter. No matter how many times he read it, reality had been too difficult to accept. He never allowed Abbey to see the letter, despite her age. She had turned sixteen weeks ago but he knew it wasn't time for a celebration. She had been through enough and already she was tasked with the task of leader.

He recalled the news as clear as day, when the old man was killed. It spread like wildfire and instilled further consternation into those who were already on the edge. The  _Immortal_ armies of the new government drove them underground and even then, they weren't safe.

They fought valiantly, sacrificing everything to save civilians that were still human during the war but were outnumbered by the assimilated beings.

Now, they were struggling to survive.

The new government won't rest until everyone bowed to their leader. He knew this as well as anyone. It had been years since the  _Immortal_ attacks transformed the world into a wasteland filled with despair.

He had lost so much and, yet he continued to fight.

Indigo clenched the letter, as memories continued to surface.

He would never bow to them.

He would continue to defy them until the liberation army developed a plan to defeat them. He remembered the Intel he received from the liberation forces in Europe, Asia, Africa, South America as well as the North.

The odds were stacked against them.

Indigo sighed.

The ongoing war aged him, even though he was in his mid-forties. He wore combat fatigues, of which matched the depressive colors underground.

" _Just like your father, down to his soft eyes,"_  his mother used to say when he was growing up in the country-side. She was a caretaker, while his father worked for Interpol. Mother was certain he would follow in his father's steps at some point, but he chose a quiet life instead.

Now, he wished he had done more.

"I…was looking for you…"

Indigo looked up, startled by the sudden interruption.

He tucked the letter in his pocket.

Abbey had joined him by the fire. It didn't take him long to realize she was crying. His arm drew her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

He didn't need to ask her what happened.

He already knew.

He felt her tears against the cotton of his fatigues. Abbey now looked to him as a father figure and never hesitated to seek his comfort.

"…You had the nightmare again."

He ran a hand through the raveled strands of pale brown hair. She was the splitting image of her father, but he never told her. He couldn't mention the old man, not when his death plagued her. She told him about them; how the  _Immortals_  broke up their colony. He told her it would never happen, not while he was still alive, but she remained unconvinced.

He couldn't blame her.

One minute, she was a junior in college, the next minute she was in an underground camp with little hope of survival.

Abbey nodded, and clutched the collar of the dusty overcoat around her shoulders. Various holes marred the worn jeans that accompanied it.

Despite the soot on her face, she was still attractive.

He told her that one day she'll meet the right person.

Giving her a sense of hope was the best thing he could do as her guardian.

"I promised your father that I would protect you, no matter what happens…" Indigo said, his gaze on the fire once more. "…the nightmares won't change that."

Her voice shook. "…I know...but they won't end. The nightmares won't stop until…"

She didn't continue. She didn't need to. He already knew what she meant.

"Your father would want you to be strong..."

"How can I?" She demanded. "Everything is gone...we're what's left right now. I'm trying to be strong but..."

"Listen to me..." Soon, his hand was on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"...this isn't the time to be discouraged. They prey on our fear, Abbey; that's how they draw us out in the open. No matter what happens, we should never show them we're afraid. Do you understand?"

She hesitated, something of which he understood. Her innocence was shattered the minute the Immortals invaded and destroyed their lives. He didn't know whether to be angry at the world government or the monsters responsible for their suffering.

At this point, the other thing that mattered was survival.

"Yes..." She answered.

"It will end...I promise."

Even as he said those words, he wondered if there was hope worth clinging to.

* * *

[ **England Territory:** Manchester Castle]

* * *

_Graveyard...she was in a graveyard._

_Rows of tombstones jeered her at each turn, a reminder of the lives that were taken. She knew why they were buried; why they were dead. The new world government was responsible for the genocide of each human that dared revolt against them. No matter where she turned or tried to escape, the images never left her mind. They accused her for deaths she couldn't prevent._

_I'm sorry…_

_Her bare feet traveled across the clumps of weed that developed along the ground. Thunder bellowed in the distance as lightning struck the tombstones. She was able to read the names and dates. Some were victims of experiments. Others perished as they defied the new government._

_"…Why am I here…?"_

_It looked familiar; she had been here before. But why was she here now?_

_"Continue to oppose me and more will die."_

_The tone was venomous to the point it benumbed her. She knew the voice well; belonging to the monster she had sworn to destroy alongside her friends. He was the reason why the humans died; why she was here._

_Her eyes chased after the source of the voice._

_No one was there._

_"You are the reason why they rest here. Your pathetic attempts to remain human will only result in failure. You belong in my world."_

_"Your armies are responsible for their deaths…I never wanted this to happen."_

_"Your defiance gave birth to their suffering. Do you believe they will ever accept you? You are no longer one of them. Stop pretending that you are."_

_The voice was closer, and came from behind. It wasn't long before she faced the owner of the voice._

_She backed away._

_He took a step towards her. "Accept your new role by my side, or you will perish with them."_

_His eyes bore into her; a dark sneer marring his face._

_"Stay away from me…"_

_Her back collided against a tombstone._

" _It was never about what you wanted."_

" _You did this to me…"_

_The sneer broadened. "Of course, I did. You belong to me."_

" _I belong to—"_

_She never got the words out. He pulled her towards him, an arm locked around her waist._

" _You belong to me." The sentence resounded with a cold hiss as he stared down at her._

" _You will always belong to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was started for a friend who loves Claire/Leon stories and I love that pairing too so there you go. Please keep in mind that Leon is a bit OOC because he has a split personality. This is a different take on what you would called a 'vampire' story. 
> 
> This prologue is loosely based around a story I once had posted around here. Hopefully I don't get writer's block and the plot goes as smooth as possible.
> 
> There is a canon character who is dead in this story but I'm not telling you who it is. It's something you'll have to figure out yourself.
> 
> I'll also note that this story is also based around movies such as Blade, and Equilibrium.


End file.
